El reino caído
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: [AU] Una reina desesperada porque las creaciones de los alquimistas se están volviendo contra los nobles decide que el capitán de su guardia real investigue lo sucedido, el viejo capitán contará únicamente con la ayuda de uno de estos seres creados con magia. ¿Es el principio de una guerra mágica entre magos y alquimistas?


Durante largo tiempo, los magos intentaron conseguir la vida eterna. Creían que, conocer los secretos del universo no tenía sentido si no se vivían los años suficientes como para poder disfrutar de ello. Por su lado, la piedra filosofal fue un objeto mítico que los alquimistas buscaron con ahínco en multitud de ocasiones. Sin embargo, ir tras la vida eterna acabó cuando se crearon los primeros homúnculos.

Los homúnculos eran criaturas similares a los míticos gólems judíos: seres artificiales creados con magia y barro que se asemejaban a los humanos y, a los que se les tenía que dar una serie de órdenes.

Esclavos obedientes y sin alma, fuertes y sin remordimientos. Aunque a diferencia de los gólems, un alquimista llamado Kamsky había averiguado que sustituyendo los rituales religiosos de la cábala judía por algunos paganos, los seres eran más parecidos a los humanos. Lo que hacía a los homúnculos más perfectos que los gólems, más semejantes.

Tal era su parecido que para diferenciarlos de los humanos, llevaban una runa grabada en la sien derecha que significaba "vacío", lo que les servía también a sus dueños para recordarles que no tenían alma.

Al principio fueron bien acogidos por las gentes de los distintos lugares. Campesinos y artesanos adquirían entre varios a un homúnculo para que hiciera las tareas más engorrosas, más duras. Pero en cuanto pasó un tiempo, los nobles se dieron cuenta de la utilidad de los homúnculos por encima de las de los humanos. Tenían que pagar los servicios de un alquimista por supuesto y contar con uno cuando fuese necesario arreglar al homúnculo. Pero los seres no comían, no descansaban y, aceptaban de buen grado cualquier tarea impuesta. Por lo que los campesinos dejaron de ser necesarios en gran medida, quedándose aparte, existiendo sólo para sufrir, para mendigar.

A los magos estas creaciones también les molestaban. En el pasado ellos habían dirimido problemas entre nobleza y pueblo, habiéndose esforzado en tener su territorio dentro de los castillos pese a que el clero no les mirase con buenos ojos. Ahora en cambio, a un noble no le compensaba tener a un mago bajo sus órdenes sabiendo que los dioses le juzgarían por sus actos. Pero los dioses nunca juzgarían a un ser sin alma.

Así que poco a poco los magos, al igual que los campesinos, se reemplazarían por homúnculos para hacer lo mismo de forma más eficiente.

Hank no era partidario de que los homúnculos desplazaran a los humanos. Era un hombre que ya tenía unos años encima y le molestaba ver que los nobles preferían tratar con muñecos de barro que con otros humanos, por muy difícil que fuera diferenciar unos de otros a simple vista.

Pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en los gólems, había sido llamado por La Reina y sabía que no eran buenas noticias, nunca lo eran.

Se puso su traje de gala y se recogió su melena corta en una pequeña coleta que sujetó con un cordel de lana. Sabía la importancia del buen gusto en la familia Warren, acrecentado desde que el rey había muerto. Después, fue a la sala del trono e hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo en cuanto estuvo delante de ella.

—Mi reina —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Levántate —le ordenó, él obedeció inmediatamente—. Tengo una tarea para ti.

Frunció los labios, no le gustaba cómo había sonado la última frase.

—Todavía no ha salido a la luz —comenzó la reina a explicar al tiempo que miraba hacia los lados, parecía temerosa de que alguien les escuchara—, pero un par de familias nobles se han quejado sobre problemas con los homúnculos.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Hank.

—Muchos magos fueron a tierras del noroeste amenazados por el poder de los alquimistas que ellos nunca llegaron a tener. Tengo razones más que suficientes para pensar que están intentando manipular a los homúnculos para que se enfrenten a los humanos en vez de seguir siendo nuestros esclavos como hasta ahora.

—Suena mal.

—Suena muy mal, Hank. Nuestro reino depende ahora en gran parte de los homúnculos y necesitamos que siga siendo así.

Hank volvió a fruncir los labios, esta vez sin esconderlo. Odiaba a los homúnculos y le resultaba terrible depender de ellos como se estaba dependiendo.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga?

—De entre toda mi leal guardia, eres el único en el que confío. Por ello quiero que vayas en una misión secreta y descubras si realmente los magos exiliados están intentando destruir nuestro reino a través de los homúnculos.

—No sé si seré el más adecuado para esta tarea. Si lo que decís es cierto, puede que se inicie una guerra, y como capitán de la guardia mi deber es estar cerca de vos.

—Mientras estés fuera el general Fowler será mi mano derecha. Regresa cuanto antes y hazlo bien, si cumples tu misión no habrá tal guerra que dices.

El hombre apretó los puños y se alejó, afirmando con la cabeza. Aquel trabajo era una misión suicida y la reina se la había encomendado a él, un hombre demasiado mayor y que odiaba la magia. No podía haber nada peor.

—¡Hank! —exclamó la reina antes de que se marchara, ante lo cual al guardia real dio un respingo—. Un último detalle, he mandado crear un homúnculo para que te ayude. Es imposible que un solo hombre lo haga y no soy capaz de confiar en ningún otro humano.

—Pero mi reina… yo… yo… —balbucéo.

Odiaba la magia, pero odiaba a los homúnculos mucho más.

—Está esperándote fuera.

Con una oleada de odio y bilis en la garganta, Hank apretó el paso hasta salir de la sala del trono, fuera de ella, golpeó con fuerza la pared de piedra con sus nudillos. Había varios criados pero le dio igual, todos le rehuyeron en cuanto vieron el golpe en la pared o sus nudillos ensangrentados. Sólo uno de ellos, un joven con un mechón de pelo algo más largo que el resto, se quedó quieto, observándole.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —le preguntó.

Y en ese momento se fijó en que tenía una runa de vacío tallada en la sien.

—Me llamo Connor.

Bua, qué narices hago yo haciendo un AU de DBH y por qué me queda demasiado futurista si es el medievo :O en fin. Esto me lo propuso una amiga para escribir más fantasía y menos terror, no sé qué tal saldrá el invento. Espero que os guste. A ver qué tal evoluciona.

Si queréis leer algo de DBH ambientado en el mundo normal del videojuego tengo otro fanfic titulado "Aprendiendo a ser uno mismo".

Muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
